Snogging, Birds, and Tears
by Alice-pyon
Summary: One-shot. Hermione's perspective of the part in Half-Blood Prince when she attacks Ron with her canary friends.


**Hello. This is just a short one-shot I thought up. It's not as good as I thought it would be, but I kinda wanted to post it anyway. This is Hermione's perspective of the whole Ron/Lavender snog fest thing. It's my first Hermione/Ron fic, so it's not very romantic. xD Flames are accepted, but they still hurt~ I really hope you don't flame, though. x.x**

**Hope you like it. Sorry if I copied anyone, by the way. I didn't see any recent fics like this though.**

**I could say that I own HP, but then that would be lying, and lying is a no-no. :P J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter~**

* * *

Hermione honestly didn't know who she wanted to hex more; Lavender Brown or _him_. There he was, standing in the middle of the room, snogging Lavender Brown as if there was no tomorrow. They were gripping each other firmly, and Hermione's fellow Gryffindors were clapping and cheering as they watched. It was truly sickening, and worst of all, it hurt. Badly.

Hermione felt as if somebody was stabbing a knife deep into her heart. No, not just somebody; a certain red-haired prat. She refused to think of his name. It was too painful, and she was still in shock. At first, she desperately wanted to run over to them and punch both of them senseless. Then she realized that it was a horrible idea, violence wasn't always necessarily the answer. Next, she had a mad temptation to calmly push Lavender out of the way and kiss him herself. No, no she couldn't do that. That would be terribly idiotic.

Her anger was snuffed out as quickly as it had come. Now it was replaced with horrible heartache. She couldn't believe that he would do that to her. After all, weren't they… kind of more than friends? _Maybe you think that Hermione,_ said the evil voice in the back of her head, _but he sure doesn't._

Hermione couldn't take much more. The room was growing rather hot, and it seemed as if the world was tipping over to one side. She whipped around, pushed open the portrait door, and ran out of the common room. A small part of her wished that _he_ would see her leaving, and maybe ditch that little friend of his and come comfort Hermione instead. Though, it was highly unlikely. He was probably snogging too much to even notice anything.

"Was the party too much for you?" The Fat Lady asked, a gloomy look in her eyes.

"Oh… yes, it was," Hermione mumbled. She was surprised to find that it was hard to talk.

"I would love to join the party, but I'm stuck here. It must be nice being real. I'm just a painting."

"Er… sorry about that," Hermione said. "I really… should be going." And while blinking back tears, she sprinted into the nearest unlocked classroom she could find. The world still spinning, she hopped up onto the teacher's desk and drew out her wand. All she really wanted to do was be alone. Maybe she could stay in this classroom forever; that'd be nice. She could stay in here and never have to face the horribly cruel world again.

"_Avis_," Hermione whispered while raising her wand. A small flock of yellow canaries popped out of the end of her wand and started circling her head, twittering happily. She watched them flying in the air while trying to make sense of what she had just seen. A small part of her hoped that it had just been an illusion, or perhaps a nightmare. _When I go back into the common room, him and Harry will be sitting by the fire as usual, doing charms homework_, Hermione thought desperately. _And Lavender will be all the way across the room with Parvati, and she won't be interested in him at all._ She didn't understand why she was getting her hopes up. It was something that humans did, she guessed. They'd get their hopes up and then they'd be crushed.

She didn't want to become more broken than she already was, so she tried to nail the reality into her mind. _He and Lavender were snogging. He and Lavender were snogging. He and Lavender were snogging._ She felt her eyes start to well up with tears again, but she was determined not to cry. _He's just my friend. He can see other people. Why are you so upset? Be happy for him._ But Hermione knew that was impossible, she couldn't be happy.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slammed shut, causing her to jump and nearly fall off the desk. Harry came walking in; a concerned yet slightly reluctant look on his face. When he saw her he stopped, looking up at the small birds that were twittering around her head.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Hermione said. She had tried to sound as sweet as she could, but she found her voice instead to be awfully bitter. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah… they're… er… really good," said Harry. He certainly looked awfully uncomfortable, and Hermione was certain that he had seen Lavender and his best friend snogging in the common room. Hermione didn't mean to put Harry in an awkward situation, but she couldn't help herself. She had to talk about it. If she didn't, she might burst.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations." It was the first time she had said or even thought his name, and it stung a lot. She wasn't sure why; thinking his name only brought that image of him and Lavender into her mind.

"Er… does he?" said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes at his attempt to seem oblivious.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-?"

But she never got to finish her sentence. The door behind them banged open, and Ron came in, pulling Lavender by the hand. They were both laughing.

Hermione felt the world shatter around her when she saw him. He looked as if he was having the time of his life with Lavender. He never looked that way with Hermione. Instead they were always bickering, but Hermione still had thought that Ron at least liked her a little more than the other girls in school. The knife in her heart pushed deeper, and Hermione felt as if she had lost all feeling in her body. She felt confused and lost. Even though she didn't fully understand it, it was like her life would never be the same again just because Ron had kissed Lavender.

The two of them stopped when they saw that the room was occupied. Harry's eyes were wide, and Hermione felt grateful that he knew how much this was hurting her right now.

"Oh," Ron said when he saw the two of them.

"Oops!" Lavender backed out of the room and shut the door behind her, giggling like an idiot. Now it was only Harry, Hermione, and Ron alone in the classroom.

Hermione was only vaguely aware of the silence pushing down on them. She was staring at Ron, her mind racing. There he stood, avoiding her gaze and trying to act as if nothing had happened. But a lot had happened. And Hermione was pretty sure that Ron didn't care about it at all. He probably didn't care how much he had hurt her. He probably didn't care that she was on the verge of tears. He probably didn't care that her whole world was falling before her. No, he didn't care. All he cared about was when he could snog Lavender again. Hermione felt her feeling of utter hopelessness disappear, only to be replaced with a new emotion; anger. Horrible, horrible anger. She could feel the frustration and hatred coursing through her veins like a rapid moving river. The world was turning red, and her fist was clenched around her wand.

"Hi Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!" Ron said casually. Hermione, trying to calm the white hot anger within her, decided it was time to go. She quietly slid off the desk, her small yellow birds still circling her head.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "She'll wonder where you've gone." And with that, Hermione made her way slowly to the door, forcing her legs to move. The anger was stronger than ever, but she had to cool down before she did anything rash.

Too late. Unable to help herself, she spun around, raised her wand, and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"_Oppugno!_"

Her tiny birds stopped flying in circles, and instead turned around and aimed their small pointed beaks at Ron. They flew at him like tiny yellow bullets, and were soon pecking and scratching at any unexposed flesh they could find. Ron yelped and quickly covered his face with his arms.

"Gerreoffme!" He yelled to Hermione, but she wasn't listening. She was running toward the door, on the verge of tears. Once again, her emotions changed course. With her wild anger distinguishing, a new realization was dawning on her. Why did she care so much that Ron had snogged Lavender? Why did she react so unlike herself, even though she was a very logical girl? Why were her thoughts always drifting toward Ron? Why were her emotions always out of whack when near him?

Hermione wrenched the classroom door closed, a sob escaping her lips. She understood now. It was because… it was because…

It was because she was in love with Ronald Weasley.

And he didn't love her back.


End file.
